I'm Not A Superhero
by Goodbye-'o'-Lullaby
Summary: Just something I thought of. Sota asks what is Inuyasha? Well, is he a superhero or is he the bad guy? Sota knows the answer, he is his sister's superhero.


I wasn't really planning on writing anything, but I guess this is what came up when I was just looking up at the sky. Tell me what you think. But before we start, I do not own InuYasha. There I said it, gimme the tissues I'm going to cry.

* * *

Claws tapped impatiently on the wooden table in the Higurashi home. A white haired half demon sat on one of the chairs wondering when the blue-black haired girl would arrive. He hated waiting while she took her sweet time to get home.

Mrs. Higurashi was in another room doing the laundry and the old man, or so InuYasha referred Kagome's grandfather as, was in his room trying to figure out to make his sacred sutras work.

"Damn woman, we have to look for the shards and she is out there doing kami knows what," he muttered under his breath with a growl in the back of his throat.

"InuYasha!" a little boy ran up and sat across from him. It was Kagome's little brother, Sota, who always looked up to him as a hero or in some ways, a superhero.

"Yo," the half demon said, a smirk on his face and his golden eyes staring at the young boy.

"Waiting for Kagome, huh? Well, it might take a while, she went out with her friends to fast food restaurant by her school," Sota told him as he got out a pack of cookies from his book bag that was resting by his leg.

InuYasha groaned and got up from his chair, making his way to get out from the home when he was stopped by Sota who tugged on his sleeve. "I wouldn't go if I were you, she was pretty mad when she got a low grade on her algebra test today."

The half demon sighed and went back to his seat.

"InuYasha, how many demons do you fight back in that era you live in?" Sota asked with that glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. He plucked a cookie in his mouth and chewed on it, waiting eagerly for his hero's answer.

"Many," InuYasha answered crudely.

Sota nodded and ate another cookie. "Hello dear, how was your day at school today?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, walking into the room to delighted to see Sota having a conversation with InuYasha.

"Great mom. We have a school project on superhero's and I bet you can't guess who it is," Sota smiled at his mother. Mrs. Higurashi smiled back at her son and had an idea on who it was.

She let out a laugh behind the hand that covered her mouth and merrily walked to continue doing chores around the home.

InuYasha knew who it was, he crossed his arms and prepared for the attack of questions the boy was going to give him when the discouraged words, "I'm home!" rang in the room.

He let out a sigh of relief and saw the girl he was waiting for stroll into the room with a downcast face.

"If you were waiting to take me back, you'll have to wait one more day. I have to go tomorrow to school so I can make up the test I took and I have to study everything today. So don't bother me," Kagome said, hurriedly going to her room.

InuYasha, as stubborn as he is, went after her. Sota winced when he heard a quibble coming from the half demon and a 'No and sit' from his sister.

"Stupid wench always saying the damn command for no reason so she can fight that test demon," Inuyasha grumbled as he went back to the room Sota was in and sat on the chair he was on before.

Frustrated, InuYasha crossed his arms in the sleeves of his haori. He closed his eyes, but then reopened them when Sota had asked a question.

"InuYasha, what are you?"

Was the boy blind or just a little stupid? Inuyasha had thought, couldn't he see that he was a half demon, the dog ears on his head gave it out. InuYasha opened his mouth to say something else when Sota began to talk again.

"I mean...," the boy ate another cookie,"Are you a hero or the bad guy? Kagome told me when you two first met." The boy plucked another cookie in his mouth, swallowed it then continued,"You tried to kill her for that jewel that she broke and shattered into many pieces."

Sota looked at him, he had never seen InuYasha ponder on any of his questions before.

"Keh, the woman couldn't shoot an arrow right and I guess...I don't really know if I-" Inuyasha, he was now confused on what to say to the boy.

"Well, to me, you obviously know you are my hero, but to others you would be a superhero," Sota told him.

"Superhero?" InuYasha questioned him. Sota nodded,"Yeah, a person with superhuman abilities, something ordinary people don't have and beat the bad guy's," he said excitedly. He took out a notebook and pen.

InuYasha stared up at the ceiling, _How the hell am I a superhero? _Not realizing he had said it out loud.

"Because, you saved my friend Satoru from falling out of the hospital window. What about that little girl you saved from the fire," Sota said, he then grinned at InuYasha's startled looked.

"Oh oh, how about when you always protect my sister from that bad guy in your era. I don't see many of Kagome's guy friend's doing that, well...not that they need to because for one, Hojo is the only guy she knows and he is wimpy. Even so, there aren't many bad things happening around here than in your era," Sota said mostly to himself.

"Keh, you are wrong kid. I ain't no superhero. Just because I did some good things doesn't mean that I am one," Inuyasha told him.

"But you are one, but you may not see it or know it. Kagome has told me how many times you've saved her and helped the village where you guys stay at and keep demons away," Sota said.

"I'm not a superhero, so stop saying I am. Just do that homework your mother tells you to do," InuYasha said, getting up and walking out of the room to the one place where he can think properly.

Sota shrugged, he didn't notice the gruff manner the half demon spoke to him and wouldn't care. "Deny all you can InuYasha, but you are a superhero. You are Kagome's superhero and...hey, where did all the cookies go?"

* * *

There you have it, I know, it was not good. I just hope I didn't do any mistake, if there were well I'll have to work on them. Bye!


End file.
